


Home Movies

by Leaveitbrii



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gore, M/M, Second dates, Uhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveitbrii/pseuds/Leaveitbrii
Summary: A second date between two gross boys





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banhmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banhmi/gifts).



> So this was something else, well two things but yes. Anyway, this is for the amazing Minh whose birthday has happened and likes gross things as much as I do.
> 
> Warnings: blood, gore, gross make out session, The need for Jesus

It's bright here, speckles of white and sun drifting along polished wood, curtains split apart to let warmth filter through. There's a bowl in the kitchen filled up with popcorn, the back room set up, quietly waiting. Josh inhales. It's a good place. Good as any, if Josh thinks about it because he had a plan, a thing and like all good plans, you need a stage, props, actors, a main lead. Beth helped get Hannah out of the house, their parents gone on some don't ask business trip, the sun's out.

Pretty damn close to perfect.

Josh goes through the list, list number 2, eyes skimming over rows and rows of chicken scratch, some blotted through with ink, most in bold like 'Empty the house' and 'Buy beer', some underlined twice like 'Take a fucking shower' and 'Call Chris'. Important, little things and that's where it all comes down to, little things. Josh would say simple but his life has been anything but and it's about time he cut back on how much he allows himself to dwell, what ifs, hows, it goes and goes and today was as good of a time as any.

List number 1 wasn't as much, barely a list, just a suggestion. Be bold, be honest, Josh has always been both, looks a bit over the first and so maybe he hasn't been that honest with Chris but there's only so much he can do when his heart's been racing since seven this morning and it feels the same way it did in middle school, that time Chris fell asleep on Josh's shoulder while they were watching a movie, his hand curled around Josh's wrist and Josh wishes he had the courage to grasp it that day, to take Chris' hand. That was in the past though, Josh has grown up a bit more and the day is perfect.

Chris was coming over, the house is empty, the stage is set.

Josh waits on the couch because waiting by the door seems too much, so he waits on the couch, drumming aimlessly along his knees as he watches the hands on the clock tick by slowly. There's five minutes left, if Chris is on time, less if Chris decides to be early like he usually is but knowing Josh's luck and the way his nerves seem to flare up with each ticking second Josh figures that Chris is going to be right on time, which gives him three minutes and forty three seconds to vomit if need be.

“Just chill.” Josh whispers, inhaling deeply and he can smell the vanilla candles Hannah left.

The doorbell rings, Josh nearly screams and there's his prelude to this night, this day, the perfect little space he's created crumbling down before him. Josh considers canceling, considers not answering the door until the clock hits three but his legs are moving, up, up, cross the living room floor, into the foyer and fuck, there's the door, Chris framing his face as he peers in through the side glass, visibly startled when he notices Josh looking at him. Chris backs away, embarrassed and smiling and Josh breathes, forcing down a hard ball of spit.

“You creepin' on my crib, Cochise?” Josh greets once he opens the door, grin locked in place. “You've been here... how many times now?”

“Shut up, bro.” Chris reddens, rubbing the back of his neck. He's in some dumb sweater Josh recognizes as his or maybe it was Chris' and Josh just borrowed it for an extended period of time. Doesn't actually matter now but it's doing some interesting things to Josh's insides. Josh grimaces, stomach twisted up in knots.

“So,” Chris straightens, an amused look in his eye. “Can I come in?”

“Why? Don't like the patio? Mom will be crushed.” Josh quips, stepping aside and Chris gives the porch an appreciative hum before he heads inside, chuckling when Josh scoffs audibly. “Kiss ass.”

“What do you want from me, man? I appreciated the porch. It's appreciated.” Chris smiles, casting a glance at the living room. “Tell your mom I, Chris Hartley, have appreciated the porch.”

“I'm not telling my mom shit, Cochise.” Josh remarks, pushing the front door closed. He pats Chris on the shoulder, tries not to linger and moves past towards the kitchen, aching to get something in his hands. Preferably the bottle of Bacardi but Josh will take what he can get, which is popcorn, innocent, popped pieces of corn that will keep him sober throughout this entire ordeal. No, he couldn't really think like that, unless it went badly then hell yeah. It hadn't happened yet, possibility number 1 on Josh's third list.

“Can't believe we're doing this.” Chris comments, trailing after Josh, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans and Josh tries not to focus on the way Chris leans against the counter, eyes tracing over the cabinets, the pictures on the wall before landing on Josh. The corner of Chris' mouth twitches upward. Josh reaches for the bowl of popcorn.

“'s what happens when you get old.” Josh tells him and Chris laughs. “Time to make memories.”

“Hmm. True facts for once."

“Are you accusing me of having false facts, bro? In my own home?”

Chris gasps, placing a hand to his chest. “Me? A humble guest? No. No.”

“Smells like bullshit in here, bro. I gotta go.” Josh flicks a kernel at Chris, who takes the assault as well as he can. Translation: all flail and the epic failed attempt to catch it in his mouth. It nicks Chris' nose before sailing to the floor. A swell of laughter barks its way out of Josh, the look of mortification that crosses Chris' face almost as good as the betrayal that follows, the tiny popcorn seeming to shrink into the kitchen floor under Chris' hard gaze.

Josh collects the bowl of popcorn in hand, giving Chris a solidarity pat as he leaves. “Come on, man.”

Chris follows, looking a bit miffed and pissy but when Josh hands him the bowl, it all melts away into one clean expression of indifference. “Good thing I love popcorn so much.”

“How else could you get over such a betrayal?” Josh muses, plucking a popcorn from the top and tossing it in his mouth.

Chris looks at him, serious and stony. “I wouldn't.”

Josh nearly chokes on a lung, wheezing a bit and Chris fights back a smile when Josh starts laughing, his only response is to shove at Josh's shoulder weakly.

“Shut up, bro.” Chris mutters, pushing up on his glasses and he ducks his head, embarrassed. Chris must sense Josh's itching need to clown some more because he shuffles away a little too quickly, keeping the length of the island between them. He looks momentarily embarrassed. "So.. we are doing this."

"Mhm." 

"So this would be," Chris clears his throat. "A date."

"Sounds about right, dude."

"O-Oh." Chris swallows audibly. "Okay. Cool. That's cool."

"You alright, man?" Josh asks, seeming more steady than he is. Chris looks at him, nervous and smiling and Josh's knees buckle. "We're doing this. It's gonna be great. Same as always."

"Just.. I get to make out with you after." 

"Sounds about right."

Chris has a dopey smile. "Cool."

"Jesus, now I want to cancel."

"Too late." Chris quickly tells him. "This is happening." He doesn't say anymore, sort of scampers out of the kitchen and Josh can hear his boots scuffing along the wood. Josh runs a hand over his face then smiles, squaring his shoulders as he heads after Chris, Chris who is staring at the door to the Washington theater intently.

"Don't remember you being this much of a nerd." Josh comments.

"I'm trying to remember the last time I was here." Chris says, nudging the door open. 

"You mean when you told me you loved me and I stuck my hand down your pants? The thing that happened two days ago?"

"Jesus, when you speak suddenly I can't hear and have the strongest desire to go home." Chris groans. "That's not even how it went."

"You did say you loved me though." Josh reminds him and Chris' shoulders slump, the way his cheeks flare up, red and puffy and Josh wants nothing more than to kiss him. Chris pushes the door to the theater open and heads inside, Josh quickly following when Chris starts mumbling incoherently. 

Josh can't stop smiling, bottom lip tucked between his teeth and watches Chris pass by the row of seats to the backdoor, a comical 'Exit' sigh glowing red above it. There was hardly anything close to an exit on the other side of the door and Chris knows that but he also knows he can back out at anytime. 

"Was popcorn necessary?" Chris asks, leaning against the Exit door and it slowly inches open, white spreading along the cracks until a blank room spreads before them. There's plastic covering the walls, a camera set up in the center aiming down to the ground with a tray of medical equipment, an axe leaned up against it for good measure. An old wooden table sits in the center, plain and ugly and Chris gives it all a once over. "You really cleaned up. We could've done it in your bedroom."

"Way too messy, Cochise. Plus last time I got blood on my bedding mom bitched for a solid two days about how it was," Josh clears his throat. "Hand woven linens from Russia, Josh-u-aaah." 

"That's a good impression." Chris smirks, holding the door open for Josh.

"I aim to please." Josh bows, padding over to the camera. "Can't believe you're okay with this."

"I feel like I signed over my soul to you eight years ago." Chris tells him, trying to figure out where to set the popcorn. He finds a corner, shoving a mouthful in before setting it down, appearing apprehensive when Josh starts unbuttoning his flannel. "We are doing this."

"Little bit of foreplay never hurts, bro." Josh winks, shrugging off his shirt and Chris goes cross eyed. "Like what you see, Cochise?"

"Is it weird that I do?" Chris asks, crossing the room to step up to Josh. He licks his lips, running his fingers along Josh's abdomen, over the dip in his ribs and up, tracing the curve of Josh's collarbone, eyes hooded and heavy and Josh shudders involuntarily, watches how Chris' mouth falls open and Josh really, really wants to kiss him. 

"Weird second date?" Josh asks.

"Compared to that first one? No." Chris hums. "It looks cool. This is cool."

"Isn't it?"

Chris looks at him. "Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?" Josh asks softly and Chris tilts forward, grasping Josh's shoulder with a firm hand and kisses him, Josh sighing, reaching for Chris' sweater and it's good, a bit dry, kind of scratchy from where stubble buds along Chris' chin but. It's perfect.

"If I wasn't convinced before, I am now." Chris mumbles when they break apart and Josh laughs, patting the side of Chris' face. 

"Told you I pay well."

"How I do I get the paycheck?"

Josh bites his lip, gives Chris' collar a light tug and steps back, folding his flannel over his arm before tossing it to the floor. He gestures to the camera behind him, slowly moving towards the table.

"Cut me open." 

"Simple enough."

Josh lifts an eyebrow. "Isn't it? Easiest lay."

"I'm getting laid?" Chris whistles, watching Josh lift himself onto the table, eyes drifting over Josh's bare torso and he straightens, expression hardening a bit and Josh would be lying if he said it wasn't hot. 

Josh stretches out on the table, bracing his hands behind his head as he watches Chris set up the camera, his eyes never leaving Josh. It was only the first shot so Josh wasn't too concerned with how it looked, not really what this was about and it's hard to think about what this was, what this was for when Chris brings the tray over, setting the axe up against the table.

Josh inhales, tries to relax when Chris touches his stomach, fingers splayed over his belly button, warm and calloused and Chris regards him, head tilted to one side, focused, calculating. 

"'s a hot expression, bro."

Chris smirks, dark and smug and Josh's stomach flips, listening to the sharp clatter of scalpels clinking together. The light catches on the blade and Josh focuses on that instead of how heavy and glossy Chris' eyes get.

"Start here." Josh takes Chris' hand, feels the way it shakes and guides it towards the top of his abdomen, scalpel pressed lightly into the skin and Chris exhales harshly. He looks at Josh for confirmation, uneasy and Josh nods, wondering idly if Chris is going to bail. 

Chris doesn't and presses the blade into Josh's skin. It feels like a sharp pinch, the drag of the blade cutting into its skin and Josh sucks in a breath, nails biting into his palms as that pinch turns into an itching burn. His eyes flicker to the camera, musters up a pathetic sounding whimper and Chris' gaze fixes on him.

"Hurts?" Chris asks, voice even, unbothered as he drags the blade down to Josh's belly button. "Can't hurt too bad, bro."

Josh wants to tell him that he's a little too into this but his teeth are clenched together far too tight, grinding down as if it could stop the slow trickle of blood that slides down his sides, the way his heart hammers a bit too loudly and Chris touches Josh's chin, coaxing his face to the side.

Chris looks conflicted, glasses hanging on the tip of his nose and he runs his thumb along Josh's bottom lip, swallows and breathes. Josh doesn't have to tell him to keep going, doesn't really think he could to begin with, wood digging into his spine, uncomfortable and warm.

"You're really committing to this." Chris comments, dipping his hands into the long incision, prying apart skin and Josh cries out, searing pain coursing through his body and he shakily grasps Chris' wrist, earning disappointed look, Chris clicking his tongue as he shrugs out of Josh's weak hold. 

"Come on, bro." Chris smiles, tucking Josh's hands to his sides, shifting up to finger at the wound, sloppy, wet noises filling the air and Josh breathes. Realistically, Josh knows Chris should've tied him up or maybe he should've installed some type of-

"How did you even get this in here?" Chris' voice pulls Josh out of his thoughts, Josh looking up to see Chris wiping blood on his face as he pushes up his glasses, hands fumbling around a long trail of intestines. He looks impressed and honestly Josh feels the same, decidedly not wanting to continue while watching Chris turn them over.

"That's kinda hot, bro." Josh manages, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Wanna see something else?"

Chris glances up and Josh pops a capsule in his mouth, grimacing through the stale, warm flavor before grinning and Chris' eyes go wide. 

"That's cool as shit." Chris whistles, then gestures to the fake guts in his hands. "All of this is cool."

"Reason number 1 why you should always spend Halloween with me." Josh tells him. "This does not taste like raspberry. It's kinda-"

Chris cups the back of Josh's head and leans in, murmuring something about letting him taste and that's it, just Chris kissing Josh, coaxing his mouth open and Josh sighs, grasping at Chris' collar. 

Chris pulls away, eyes a bit wide and he looks like an owl. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Josh dismisses, wiping blood off of Chris' chin, chuckling at the look Chris shoots him.

"That tastes awful."

"Doesn't it?" 

They stare at each other for a moment, Chris' hand on Josh's thigh, his other reaching down to grasp at Josh's throat, thumb pressing into his pulse and Josh tilts forward, remembers the camera recording them and bursts out laughing.

"What?" Chris snorts.

"The cameras still going." Josh tells him. "We're off script."

"Always wanted to make a really fucked up sex tape." Chris says, moving to grasp at the table. "Think it's sturdy enough?" 

"We could find out." Josh responds, heart thudding noisily in his ears. This wasn't on any of his lists but it wasn't a bad thing. He watches Chris climb onto the table, laughs at the nervous expression creeping into the other's face when it doesn't move. "Glad Beth isn't home."

"Didn't stop you last time." Chris comments, easing Josh back down on the table. He pushes the intestines to the side, not bothering to wipe his hand when he touches Josh's face. 

"Have I mentioned how hot you are right now?" Josh asks, taking Chris in, covered in fake blood and looking too much pleased with himself.

"Nah, bro. But don't let that stop you. Keep it coming," and with that Josh kisses him.

Status of table: still standing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
